


Keep Us In Mind

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/M, danger days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Something is wrong with Gerard, the guys are all concerned





	Keep Us In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE AN EATING DISORDER OR ARE RECOVERING FROM ONE, PLEASE USE EXTREME CAUTION OR DO NOT READ. I don't want to hurt anyone or trigger anyone with this

The first time Frank noticed it was part way through a travel day. It was the first time they had stopped for gas and food since they left the venue that morning. Usually they all did whatever they needed to do privately (or as privately as you can when you manage to get into a stall in a gas station bathroom) and then they would meet up at the coffee station or the restaurant if there was one attached. They would all get coffee (or tea, in Frank’s case) and food and just sit somewhere not bouncing on the freeway. He was used to the guy’s habits by now, Ray stuck with black coffee and the plainest form of carbs he could get, Mikey added only sugar to his coffee and liked muffins, and Gerard was about the same with his coffee, but he would get anything that wouldn't be too hard on his throat. Everything was the same this time, except that Gerard didn't really eat anything. It wasn't completely peculiar, they had all been kind of sick lately and neither of the Way Boys had a huge appetite when they didn't feel well, but Frank was still a little put off by Gerard's reluctance to even try to eat. He didn't push though, they weren't playing a show tonight so Gerard didn't need to be as prepared yet. Besides, everyone feels off sometimes.  
It stuck in his mind though, mainly because he never saw Gerard go for anything else until they stopped again. They had stuff on the bus and it wasn't like it was off-limits, the guys were all pretty chill with sharing food. He still never saw the singer eat anything.

Mikey noticed that something was off with his brother almost right away, they were extremely close, to the point where the other guys had claimed they were creepy. It was hard for him to not corner his brother about the quirks that he was seeing again for the first time since before The Black Parade. They weren't good quirks either. Mikey tried to ask him, he would shoot him an inquisitive look whenever Gerard made a motion to do something he had sworn off. The elder simply waved him off and continued his act of self-sufficiency.  
It took another three days of odd behavior for Mikey to start talking with Lindsey about Gerard's behavior. She agreed that it was weird but she hadn't heard of anything going on either.

Ray had been asked by both guys about Gerard, but he was too focused on his own stuff to have noticed much going on. He knew Gerard got rather squirrelly when on tour but the fact that both Frank and Mikey were unsure made Ray feel like he had missed something huge. It took him a few days to notice the changes Mikey and Frank had asked him about, but once he saw them that was all he saw. He eventually was the one who first cornered Gerard about it.

“Hey Gee, I wanted to talk with you.” Ray caught up with the singer as they finished setting their show stuff away.  
“Yeah, sure, what's up?” Gerard was red and sweaty, which was normal seeing as how they had just come off stage, but he seemed to be more worn out than he usually was.  
“How… how are you doing, man?”  
“I'm doing fine, why?” Gerard looked a little taken aback by Ray’s question.  
“It's just that I've noticed that you seem to be looking and acting a little, uhm, off and I wanted to know if everything was going okay.”  
“Oh, yeah, I'm just… this tour is taking a bit more out of me than they usually do. But it could just be age, ya’know?”  
“Yeah,” Ray wasn't entirely convinced, “well if you do start to feel just, nasty, we're all here for you.”  
“I know Ray, I know.” Gerard shook his head, brushed his hair out of his eyes, and patted Ray’s shoulder before walking away. Ray frowned and followed him to the back of the venue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
